ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Deathre
are aliens from the Deathre Nebula that debuted in Ultraman Mebius. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 15,000 t *Origin: History Ultraman Mebius The second member of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, held all but one of the Crew GUYS members in the Phoenix Nest as hostage and forced Mebius to surrender himself in exchange of their lives. This operation as well caused the citizens to lose their faith in both Crew GUYS and Ultraman, so much to Mefilas' own delight. However, Ryu managed to relay his message to Mebius for fighting the invader without regarding their own safety, causing his whole plan to be ruined. Trying to dispose the Phoenix Nest, his plan once more stopped by Ultraman Jack as both generations of Ultra Warriors finish him. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Ultra Zero Fight & Ultraman Retsuden Powers and Weapons *Dimensional Travel: Deathrem can travel through different dimensions at will by making a giant, dark wormhole in the sky. He can also use this to go to any place he wants. **Dimensional Fireballs: Deathrem's wormhole, from which he travels in, can release fireballs at his command. He points in the direction or to the object he wants the strike, and a fireball will be released from the wormhole above. He can summon multiple fireballs depending on how many "attack" jestures he makes. He can also shoot these fireballs from the "eye" on his face and his giant hand. *Fireballs: This attack was used by Deathrog, it is like Deathrem's Dimensional Fireballs, but they are fired directly from his large hand. *Flames: In Ultra Zero Fight and Ultraman Retsuden, Deathrog was able to emit a deadly stream of fire from his large hand. *Containment Field: Deathrem can trap ships and other objects in a bubble-like containment field. This field of energy can be rendered invisible to the naked eye and become visible when he desires it to be. *Teleport: Deathrem can teleport himself or anything he desires, to other locations, as well as different dimensions. He teleports by engulfing his body in a thin, almost purplish/green aura. Untitled20151202121250.png|Dimensional Travel Alien Deathre Dimensional Fireballs.png|Dimensional Fireballs Alien Deathre Flames.png|Fireballs Deathrog Flames.png|Flames Alien Deathre Containment Field.png|Containment Field Alien Deathre Teleport.png|Teleport Other media Ultra Zone Alien Deathre reappears in episode 16 of the series, Ultra Zone. Alien Deathre appears in a segment "Monster Massage." Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Three Alien Deathres appear in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, one named Deslal, one named Deslade, and the other Deflame. Gallery Deathrem land.png Deathrem land I.png Deathrem land II.png Deathrem boom.png Untitled20151202132929.png Deathrem boom I.png Deathrem v Mebius.png Deathrem v Mebius I.png deathrem drop.png 264px-Seabozu_and_Deathrem.jpg|Deathrem and Seabozu in an Ultra Zone sketch 1471745 660513607337887 3899267880629875042 n.jpg|Deathre appeared on Mega Monster Rush Desuro-gu chara.jpg|Deathrog's appearance in Ultra Zero Fight Darkness Five.jpg|Deathrog as a member of Darkness Five Mirror Knight vs Deathrem.jpg|Deathrog vs Mirror Knight Deathrem behind Mirror Knight.jpg|Deathrog sneak attacks Mirror Knight from behind Mirror Knight & Deathrem attack at same time.jpg|Mirror Knight and Deathrog's attacks collide Zero Darkness(Belial),Darkness Four & Tyrant.jpg|Zero Darkness, Tyrant and The Darkness Five (Minus Jathar) prepare to leave Mirai deathrem.png Untitled20151202161143.png Deathrem rampage.png Untitled20151202161809.png Stepping on mebius.png Jack attack.png Showing off miniatures.png Untitled20151202162147.png Untitled20151202161914.png Untitled20151202184703.png Untitled20151202184606.png Untitled20151202184420.png Deathre.png|Alien Deathre in a stage show. id:Alien Deathre Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Villains Category:Revived Characters Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Alien Empera's agents Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Seijin